Unfinished business may be dangerous!
by Looby Lou
Summary: Dempsey and Makepeace find themselves in danger from an old adversary. Will they pull together and overcome the challanges or will this unwelcome blast from the past be their downfall? Rated M for some violence and ungentlemanly language.


**Unfinished business can be a dangerous thing!**

Disclaimer: Dempsey and Makepeace do not belong to me I just borrowed them for a tale or two.

Sergeant Harriet Makepeace scowled across her desk at the tall, dark, handsome American who grinned back at her from his perch on the edge of the adjoining desk. Inwardly Lieutenant James Dempsey sighed frustratedly at the impenetrable façade of his colleague. Dempsey knew that something had been going on for the past few weeks; whispered conversations between Makepeace and Superintendent Spikings, mysterious absences by Makepeace and now this! His smile slipped into a frown as Makepeace tilted her head back to her computer screen revealing the dark bruising round her throat that was causing his current concern. Despite pressing her for information Makepeace had remained stubbornly silent about everything. _Women!_ Dempsey growled to himself.

The door to the Superintendents office suddenly crashed open and Chief Superintendent Spikings stuck his head out long enough to bark "Makepeace! Dempsey! My office, now!"

_At last_, thought Dempsey, _now I might get some answers_.

Spikings glared down at the duo sat on the sofa in his office, this unlikely pairing had resulted in a strange love/hate relationship and the best crime fighting team he had ever had the fortune to work with, he hated to think that something may happen to either of them despite Dempsey getting up his nose occasionally! "How are you feeling sergeant?" He asked in his usual gruff manner.

Makepeace replied casually "I'm fine sir".

Dempsey scowled; maybe he wouldn't get his answers.

"You had a nasty knock on the head maybe you should have stayed home and rested some more" suggested Spikings.

Makepeace's voice became clipped, betraying her anger as she replied "I'm fine sir; the duty medic gave me the all clear to return to work."

Spikings sighed, he had read the medics report but that didn't mean he had to agree with it.

Dempsey jumped to his feet, his frustration finally getting the better of him, as he demanded, "Okay something is going on with you Makepeace and I want to know what it is, right now."

Spikings sat back with a faintly amused expression on his face. _Well, well, Makepeace hadn't told Dempsey. This would be interesting_, he thought to himself. "I think that you'd better fill the Lieutenant in Sergeant as he'll be helping you to investigate this case."

Makepeace shifted slightly so she could view Dempsey's reaction as she coolly enquired, "What do you want to know?"

"What happened to your neck for starters, how did you get all that bruising?" Snapped Dempsey.

Makepeace stared at him defiantly as she answered levelly "I was attacked on Friday night; a man hit me from behind with a blunt object and then tried to strangle me."

Dempsey was stunned, his face showed open disbelief as he dropped back onto the sofa beside her, "that wasn't the only attack either, was it?" he asked softly, Makepeace briefly looked down at her hands clasped in her lap and shook her head then returned to glaring defiantly at Dempsey as she answered "no, there were six previous attacks."

So far Makepeace had handled the whole situation admirably and Spikings didn't need her breaking down now so he decided to cut short the question and answer session and get back to what he had called them in for. "The man you put in hospital was released for questioning this morning; he seemed to be hired muscle and couldn't tell us much."

Dempsey looked proud as he chimed in "you put him in hospital? That's my girl!"

Makepeace shot him a withering look before returning her attention to Spikings and asking, "Did he tell you anything sir?"

Spikings frowned "not much, he said that he never got his employers name and that she seemed a little mentally unstable, kept going on about a… Massad?" Dempsey and Makepeace exchanged knowing glances, "I take it that the name means something to you both" frowned Spikings.

"His remaining gang members tried to spring him during a transfer to a high security prison..." began Dempsey,

".... It was about 2 months ago and although Massad didn't escape, the rest of his group were killed in the attempt" finished Makepeace.

Spikings frowned thoughtfully, "if this is being orchestrated by Massad why just go after Makepeace? Why not you too Dempsey? You're the man who usually does all the shooting."

Dempsey stood up "I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out" he said resolutely.

Makepeace had a more thoughtful expression as she added, "I'm sure that Massad is the link but not the key, we'll need permission to enter the prison and question him."

Spikings grunted, "I'll see what I can do," his demeanour softened a bit as he added, "meanwhile you two go and get a coffee, this could be a long day."

They were sat at their respective desks in the main office and although Dempsey had swivelled his chair round to face Makepeace neither of them had spoken. Dempsey glared at Makepeace across the top of his mug, she knew that he was angry because she hadn't told him about the attacks and that had hurt him. She sipped at her own coffee reflectively, it had taken her a long time to earn the respect of her male counterparts and to be treated as an equal, she was angry at Dempsey's constant overprotective attitude towards her, his tireless attempts to keep her behind the desk doing paperwork and research whilst he went in the field with any other person but her, and his constant reiteration of his belief that women shouldn't be involved with frontline policing. Deep down she felt as though Dempsey only saw her femininity as a weakness and allowed it to distract him from her strengths, she was a good officer and she would be dammed if she let his male ego be a thorn in the side of her career. The tense situation was finally relieved by Spikings giving them the go ahead to question Massad at the prison; Makepeace was so keyed up by the situation that she was out of the door before Dempsey could even set down his coffee cup, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Dempsey or Spikings. As Dempsey moved to follow Makepeace he found himself restrained by a hand on his arm, he looked up in surprise to see that it was Spikings that had halted him. Although he had a gruff demeanour, Spikings wasn't inhuman and he knew how Dempsey and Makepeace felt about each other even if they didn't.

"Dempsey, Harry is handling this okay but don't wrap her in cotton wool, she won't thank you for it" warned Spikings.

Dempsey sighed, "I've seen many men crack in situations like this," he protested.

"I know, so have I" replied Spikings "but she feels that you don't respect her."

Dempsey snorted in annoyance "Of course I respect her, what does she think I am! I may not be one her toffee nosed friends but I respect all women."

Spikings scowled "You've missed the point Dempsey, she feels you don't respect her as an officer," he gave up when Dempsey gave him a blank look and sighed "just be there for her, Harry can get through this but she needs to feel that you're treating her as an equal, don't be fooled by her appearance she's as tough as any man I've ever worked with."

The penny dangled on the edge but didn't quite drop as Dempsey casually popped a piece of gum in his mouth and replied, "No sweat chief, I get it. Just treat the gal like she can actually do the job."

As Dempsey sauntered out of the room Spikings didn't know what to do, he dropped his head in his hands and muttered "What have I landed you with Makepeace?"

Makepeace glared suspiciously at Dempsey as he slid into the passenger seat of her car "What did Spikings want?" she enquired.

Dempsey shrugged nonchalantly and replied "oh the usual, mind my manners and don't shoot everything in sight."

Makepeace narrowed her eyes sceptically but Spikings _was_ more likely to give Dempsey a hard time about shooting up the neighbourhood than ask him to coddle other officers and besides she knew that Spikings was one of the few people who could see past her gender and treat her like the accomplished officer she was.

Things didn't get any better for Makepeace once they reached the prison, in fact things got worse. Dempsey frowned in disgust at the little obnoxious prison warder who greeted them at the gate

"Didn' anybody tell ya love? Massad was killed in a riot las' week" the disgusting man drawled in broad Cockney as he leered at Makepeace. Dempsey felt sick as he watched the man visibly letch over his partner.

Makepeace ignored the warder's leery gaze and calmly replied, "No, nobody did tell me. What happened exactly?"

He shrugged nonchalantly "oh ya know 'ow it is; 'is cell mate probably instigated the riot as a cover for the murder. Massad didn't make friends."

Makepeace felt her self-control slipping as a sudden panic threatened to consume her; she saw the only lead to ending the attacks slipping away from her. Her mind whirled as she frantically tried to find another straw to grasp at "…always boastin' 'bout gettin' 'is revenge, drove 'is cell mate wild." The loathsome warder was saying to Dempsey. Makepeace felt the iron shackles of control snap back into place; she had her straw albeit an even flimsier straw than the previous one. "I want to speak with Massad's cell mate," stated Makepeace decisively.

Dempsey gawped at her, where had that come from? He wondered to himself, the thought that Massad's cellmate might know something hadn't even occurred to him.

The warder patted Makepeace's arm as though she were a little child and gave her an oily smile "look love, the prison floor ain't no place for a gal, those men are pretty ugly characters."

Makepeace glared at him and replied "I know, I put most of them in there."

As he watched the exchange Dempsey started to realise why Makepeace had been so angry at his own protective stance towards her, did she think _he_ treated her with such blatant disrespect? Sure he thought women were better off behind a nice safe desk but Makepeace had proved to him she could handle herself, he just didn't want anything to happen to her.

Even once they had concluded their visit and were once again outside the prison walls the two could still hear the raucous laughter and ribald comments from the inmates echoing in their ears. Makepeace felt drained as she leant against the wall grateful for its support.

"I'm sorry," stated Dempsey simply.

Makepeace looked up in surprise "What for?"

He sighed "after seeing how that toad treated you, and the inmates I can understand why you get a little peeved with my attitude but I would never, ever treat you in such a demeaning fashion as that even though I still think police work is no job for a woman."

Makepeace smiled at him coldly "I know and I'm glad that you're now at least trying to understand. I am just as capable as any man or Spikings wouldn't have me within a hundred miles of SI10. I know that you don't think much of me which is why I didn't tell you about the attacks, I can handle this without your chauvinistic attitude."

Dempsey was angered by her verbal attack and now gave it back "I know you think I'm being overprotective just because you're a woman and I don't agree with women in the forces but it isn't that at all, whether I like it or not I have to admit you're a damn good cop Harry but what kind of a cop would I be if I didn't look out for my partner? I've already lost one partner, I don't think I could bear to loose another, it would kill me Harry."

Makepeace could see the earnestness in his eyes and could only answer "I know you're only looking out for me and I promise no more secrets but admit it Dempsey, you think I'm an amateur because you certainly treat me like one at times."

"Okay, I think you're more suited to deskwork than street work but it's a man's world out there, we're better off with you women tucked behind a nice safe desk where you can efficiently utilise your superior intellect and we don't have to worry about protecting you."

Makepeace looked totally exasperated "See! There you go again! I do NOT need looking after by you or anybody."

Dempsey smiled, "okay, okay calm down hon., let's go and grab a coffee whilst we dig up some more information to accompany that name you coerced out of Massad's cell mate."

Makepeace could only glare at him as he sauntered off towards the car.

They had been searching through the database for hours and hadn't found much more than a name and address, Makepeace massaged her temples and tried to placate the threatening headache as she glared at the screen before her. Dempsey sighed with frustration; he was having no better luck than Makepeace. Both of them were convinced that the name was familiar to them but couldn't remember why. Dempsey glanced over at Makepeace and noticed that she looked paler than usual along with dark circles of exhaustion round her eyes, she had come back to work too early he thought ruefully, she should have had a few days of rest first. He leant forward over the desk and quietly urged "Why don't you let me take you home? There's no sense in the two of us banging our heads against the wall." Makepeace smiled, he was trying to be discrete and respect her feelings and she appreciated it. "Okay, but you'll try and dig up a picture?" she enquired.

"Sure, the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better and I mean that Makepeace." He replied with deadly seriousness.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" asked Makepeace as Dempsey pulled the car into her driveway.

He hesitated, normally he would jump at the chance but he knew that it was more important to find out who was trying to kill her than trying to persuade her to fall for his charms, "No I'll pass this time, I'm going to head back to base and try to track down a photo of our suspect."

Makepeace smiled "okay, and thanks Dempsey."

"No problem, I'm here if you need me" he replied as she got out of the car.

She ducked her head back in as she added "see you in the morning, unless you have any news." Dempsey waved and nodded to indicate that he would call if he found anything as she shut the door and moved away. As Dempsey drove off back to SI10 headquarters Makepeace turned towards her house and unlocked the front door. Stepping over the threshold she stooped to retrieve an envelope from the mat before proceeding to the kitchen, she dropped a teabag into the pot and poured milk into a mug before perching on a stool to wait for the kettle to boil. While she was waiting she again noticed the envelope where she had left it on the kitchen counter, she picked it up and turned it over in her hands as she inspected it for clues as to where it came from but it was completely blank. Frowning in puzzlement she tore it open and removed the letter from inside, she absentmindedly removed the now singing kettle from the stove as she perused the message.

Twenty minutes later Makepeace parked her car at the old dockyards along the banks of the Thames and surveyed the derelict cranes and warehouses with some trepidation. She knew that entering such an area alone was extremely risky but she also was painfully aware of the contents of the envelope, she needed to act quickly and with the days events festering in her mind she would be dammed if she called that arrogant Yank for help. With a resigned sigh she locked up her car and headed into the lengthening shadows of the dusty, abandoned warehouses.

Dempsey sat back with a satisfied smirk; at last, he had dug up a picture of this Karen character. He scanned over the relevant details; she was the sister of one of the gang members and had only one blemish on her record. Dempsey frowned and pried further into the file, the blemish was only a warning but it was for harassing a police officer. Dempsey skipped to the picture and he felt a sudden sick sensation as he recognised the face on his screen. After he had got a grip on himself he grabbed his coat and dashed out of the building, he needed to tell Makepeace about his findings because this put a whole new and dangerous twist on the situation.

It was late afternoon as Makepeace prowled cautiously round the bits of abandoned machinery and broken crates along the docks, suddenly she felt the hairs along the back of her neck rising in warning, she quietly drew her gun and pressed further forwards into the depths of the yard.

"I knew you would come," said a woman's voice from somewhere above.

Makepeace whirled around to see a swarthy woman with almond eyes and long dark hair perched atop a large crate, crouching like a dark spectre. "Karen" Makepeace acknowledged coldly, "What's going on?"

Karen laughed scornfully and replied, "I've come to rid the world of you and your evil, bitch!"

Makepeace forced herself to remain calm as she began to slowly back away as unobtrusively as possible, "What do you mean?"

Karen had a glint of madness in her eyes as she explained "you bring evil to everything that you touch, Massad explained everything. You killed my brother and you poisoned James against me, he was to be mine."

As Harry stared into those restless eyes, she could see the madness of the mind reflected there and remembered the last time she and Dempsey had crossed paths with Karen. Karen had become infatuated with Dempsey after the death of her brother, she was mentally unstable and very possessive; transferring her affections to Dempsey had been her way of coping with her brother's death. Makepeace had firstly arrested her for harassment and then had her assigned to a psychiatrist for treatment; the last thing they had heard was that Karen was leading a perfectly normal life now that she was receiving the appropriate treatment although the crush on Dempsey was apparently genuine. "What did Massad explain?" Makepeace asked.

Karen couldn't contain her disgust as she answered "Massad told me that you poisoned me to make me forget about James and your evil deeds, I stopped seeing the evil one who does your bidding and now I remember everything."

Makepeace tried a desperate ploy "Massad is dead; he tricked you because he broke the law and I caught him, now he wants to get his revenge through you." Karen crouched, ready to spring "Massad is dead because you arranged it, he couldn't have had enemies inside, he was enlightened." Before Makepeace could reply Karen sprang from her advantage position, pulling two knives as she fell. Makepeace saw the knives but could do little to defend herself, Karen's weight combined with her momentum drove both women to the ground, Makepeace managed to use her gun to deflect one knife but a searing pain told her that the other one had slid home under her lowest right rib. Makepeace knew that she was fighting for her life now and desperate measures were called for, she rolled away pulling the knife that had wounded her from Karen's grip. The other knife had been jarred from Karen's grasp as they hit the floor and Makepeace's gun had also slid out of her grasp under some packing crates, the two women scrambled to their feet and Makepeace swiftly kicked the other knife out of reach therefore rendering both of them unarmed. As the two women warily circled each other Karen smiled.

"You are wounded, why do you not give up?"

Makepeace glared in anger as she replied "don't count me out yet, did you really think that I would let you continue your brothers work or harm Dempsey?"

Dempsey brought his car to a screeching halt outside Makepeace's house in a shower of gravel from her driveway. At first he wasn't overly surprised to find her house in darkness, she had been pretty tired after having such a stressful day but he soon noticed that her car was missing. Dempsey thought that Makepeace hadn't been able to relax and had gone into the office to search through the paperwork so with a scowl he ducked his torso into his car and picked up the radio "Charlie five to control, Charlie five to control."

After a brief pause he heard Chaz's familiar tones reply "this is control, what's up Charlie five?"

"Chaz have you seen Makepeace? She isn't at home," Asked Dempsey hopefully.

His hope was quashed as Chaz replied, "Sorry Dempsey that's a negative, Makepeace is not in the office, did you upset her again?"

With a scowl Dempsey angrily signed off "No. I did not, Charlie five out." He glanced thoughtfully around then he walked up to the front door and dug Makepeace's spare key out of the earth of a small potted shrub set to one side of the front step. It didn't take Dempsey long to notice the letter discarded on the kitchen counter and the half made cup of tea beside it, wondering what had made Makepeace leave in such a hurry he picked up the letter and scanned through it. After he had read the letter he had to sit on the stool for a moment to recover, "Makepeace" he whispered worriedly "what have you done?" He was shocked by the vile content of the letter; it was graphic, cruel and threatening.

Makepeace wiped a hand across her damp forehead and wearily surveyed the gloating woman circling around her; Makepeace knew that she wasn't in peak condition and that gave Karen a definite advantage in this fight.

As Karen warily circled her opponent she was relieved to see that Makepeace was tiring, much as she wanted to kill the woman she couldn't afford to dispose of her just yet. She skipped lightly aside to avoid a high kick from Makepeace and countered with a low kick of her own. Makepeace lithely jumped over Karen's swinging leg and caught her with a stunning blow to the back of the head. Karen's tenuous hold on her self control snapped and she became oblivious to the pain of the blows Makepeace was raining down on her. Makepeace was terrified as Karen just kept coming towards her like some juggernaut, nothing could turn her aside as she grabbed Makepeace round the waist and physically dragged her to the ground before thrusting her fingers into the stab wound in Makepeace's abdomen. Makepeace gritted her teeth but was ashamed to hear herself whimper with pain before she slipped into the release of unconsciousness. Karen stood over the woman and howled triumphantly, now she just had to wait and he would come.

Dempsey had a terrible feeling of foreboding as he parked up at the abandoned dockyards and he couldn't help but feel slightly afraid too. He soon found Makepeace's car and as he cautiously retraced her footsteps into the dark shadows he wondered how she had felt going in there alone. Something caught his eye and he knelt for a closer look, his experienced eyes took in the disturbed ground and toppled crates then he saw the blood.

"She's still alive"

Dempsey leapt to his feet and looked for the owner of the voice, he quickly located her casually leaning against a rusted cargo container. "Karen! Where is she?" he demanded.

Karen pouted, "that's not a nice way to great a lady."

"You're no lady, where is Sergeant Makepeace?" He growled angrily.

"James I'm hurt, why are you saying these things." Asked Karen tearfully as she put a hand across her heart, suddenly her expression changed and she became angry and irrational again "That bitch has poisoned you again, hasn't she? You love me remember?" she wheedled "You held me after that bitch shot my brother, you told me you'd look after me."

"I didn't mean I had feelings for you Karen. I did look after you, I helped you get a job and a place, treatment for your problem."

She laughed manically "I stopped seeing the good Dr on Massad's advice, I remember everything clearly now. I've seen the way you are with Her, but I know you believe that Men are the providers and she would never make a good subservient wife like I would. My brothers movement would have taken the world back to the simple ways of biblical times, Men would rule and women would know their place. We would be worshipped as creators of life, there would be no crime, no war."

"Look Karen, I know that the majority of the members represented by your brothers creepy little sect believe that women are either second class citizens or purely birthing factories but I believe...." He trailed off, remembering his argument with Makepeace earlier. " I was wrong to be such a chauvinistic pig, some women are the equals of men and deserve to be treated as such."

"Ha! You are strong Dempsey, join our cause and you will be fulfilled." She reached out towards him and lowered her eyelashes to peer at him seductively "I would devote myself to pleasing you, I have no aspirations to make my way in the world of men, not like that jumped up bitch who shot my brother." Her eyes filled with tears as she ranted "He wanted to create a better world for us and she murdered him because she wants power, she wants to dominate you James."

Dempsey could see that Karen was deranged, the result of former brainwashing was all mixed up with her own desires and she was completely beyond reasoning with. "Karen, your brother was using his new false religion to recruit impressionable young people, then he brainwashed them into committing terrible crimes."

"It was for the good of humanity."

"Damm it Karen he wanted to send us back to the dark ages then him and his followers would rule us all."

For a moment his angry outburst startled her and he saw a brief moment of lucidity in her eyes as she asked "What? The dark ages, what do you mean?"

"His plan was to place his chosen disciples in protective bunkers and detonate several nuclear bombs, humanity would be wiped out except for a chosen few, those chosen few would repopulate the world, _his_ world." Somewhere during his attempt to convince her he had lost her back to the madness.

"You are the one who was brainwashed, that bitch murdered my brother in cold blood because he could help you to see the truth of things, he wasn't trying to hijack a uranium shipment he was on a pilgrimage."

"On a pilgrimage!" Dempsey stared incredulously "You don't need radiation protection and automatic rifles on a pilgrimage."

Unable to counter his logic Karen changed tact. "You will marry me Dempsey or she will die, if you hold her in such high esteem then you will bargain for her life as she came to do for yours. When we are wed I will help you purge your mind of the lies she has planted there"

Dempsey almost lost the battle to control his frustration and pulled his gun, he calmly cocked it and aimed it at Karen before saying in a dangerously quiet voice "My mind is fine, now, take me to Makepeace or I will shoot you."

Karen scowled at his stubborn persistence with his desire to see Makepeace and snapped "fine, I'll take you to your whore." She whirled away and Dempsey followed as she led him to a small barge tied up alone the abandoned dock side, Dempsey had kept his gun trained on her all the time but the tide was low and he needed to sheath it and use both hands to climb down the ladder onto the barge. As he dropped onto the deck he straightened to find Karen pointing a knife at him, "you won't kill me," he said softly.

"If I can't have you then nobody will so I will kill you if you try to escape, you're mine now James. She's through that hatch behind you." Dempsey knew that she was unhinged enough to actually go through with killing him if he tried to escape but he couldn't figure out exactly why she was going about things in this way, did she think she would get away with attacking a police officer and holding two of them hostage?

As Dempsey ducked into the small cramped cabin he heard the door slam shut behind him, he whirled round and tried it but found it locked. He kicked at it angrily then turned to survey his surroundings, the cabin was in darkness but as he groped around he banged his head against something dangling from the ceiling. Reaching up he explored with his hands and found a typical ships lantern, he opened the glass panel and taking a box of matches out of his pocket he lit it. "And everyone says smoking is a bad thing" he muttered to himself.

"You don't need to sound so smug about it" teased a familiar voice.

At first Dempsey was so relieved to see and hear Makepeace that he didn't notice how weak and tired her voice was. He crossed over to where she was sat propped against the wall in a corner of the little cabin, "Harry, thank God, are you alright?"

She laughed, "I've been better but I'll survive" and uncrossed her arms from in front of her so he could see the blood staining her blouse.

Dempsey dropped to his knees "Bloody hell Harry."

She closed her eyes and sighed "my sentiments exactly."

He shook her, "come on Harry I only just got here, you can't go to sleep on me."

She didn't open her eyes but reprimanded, "you shouldn't have come here Dempsey, she's after you. I was just in the way, when the attacks failed she decided to use me as bait to lure you here and you fell for it."

"Massad used her" groaned Dempsey, "she's really, really unstable, what happened Harry?"

"She stopped seeing her psychiatrist on Massad's recommendation, she's back to thinking I've got some sort of hold over you to stop you loving her."

"I know, she admitted as much outside and I got the impression her and Massad were planning to continue with her brothers plan."

"I think Massad attempted to brainwash her again but something went wrong, something tipped her over the edge into madness."

Dempsey gave a tight smile "you're telling me! She's mad as a hatter, but what happened when you got here Harry?"

Suddenly Makepeace opened her eyes and gripped Dempsey's hand "don't try anything Dempsey she's dangerous, we were fighting and she just snapped, it was as if she couldn't feel any pain at all, I was beating hell out of her and she just kept coming. I couldn't stop her, I couldn't…" she trailed off and slipped into unconsciousness again.

Dempsey couldn't stand to see her so weak and vulnerable, it just wasn't his Harry and he had to get her out of here. He looked around the cabin for anything he could use to bind her wound, the cabin was small, barely big enough to stand up in and sparsely furnished. He prowled round noting it contained a single chair, and the lantern hanging from the ceiling. Makepeace was sat on a grubby mattress, propped up against the wall, several blankets and sheets were lay, neatly folded beside her. Taking one of the sheets he ripped it apart making crude strips with which he could wrap Harry's wound. He gently shook her awake again.

"Mmmf, Dempsey?" She murmured dazedly.

"Harry, I need to take a look at that wound ok."

She opened her ice blue eyes and weakly waved a hand towards her midriff, "go ahead, it'd be nice not to bleed over everything."

He shook his head at her dry wit and gently unbuttoned the bottom few buttons of her blouse. She flinched but didn't make a sound as he gently peeled away the blood soaked cotton and exposed the deep hole. She saw the fear in his eyes as he looked up at her but refused to let her own fear show, she knew it was a deep wound but if she was going to have any chance of living through this then she needed him to be strong and for him to be strong he didn't need to be worrying about her. "For goodness sake Dempsey it's just a stab wound, stop staring and stop it bleeding will you."

Dempsey shook himself at her irritated tone and tried to placate her "okay, hold ya horses, it's been a long time since I did field first aid."

He helped her to sit up and lean forwards against his shoulder so he could wrap the cotton sheet strips firmly round her, that done they surveyed his handiwork.

"Not bad, you'd make a passable nurse Dempsey if we can sort your bedside manner."

Dempsey nearly choked as he inspected the bandaging for any blood, "not likely Harry. Hmmm, looks like the bleeding has stopped for now, try not to move around too much."

She laughed "Shame about that, I rather fancied a walk."

"Makepeace, you are something else! How can you joke at a time like this?"

She sobered and a hint a resent coloured her voice as she replied "what you rather me do Dempsey? Cry? Do you get off on being macho and helping the ladies out?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he struggled for an answer but Harry answered for him "I thought so, Goodnight Dempsey."

She slid down onto the mattress and pillowed her head on her hands with her face turned firmly to the wall. Dempsey sighed as he watched her back, he'd put his foot in it again. He grabbed a blanket and lay next to her on the mattress; careful not to touch her he settled on his back with his hands behind his head and contemplated the mess they were in.

Makepeace woke a few hours later and was amused to find Dempsey snuggled up against her back fast asleep, she had to admit it was a pleasant sensation but she wasn't ready to admit to any feelings for Dempsey just yet. She shivered and realised that she was slightly feverish, she was running out of time to make an escape. They needed a distraction, something that would give Dempsey a chance to overpower Karen. Makepeace knew she couldn't fight Karen again in her current condition but she could provide a distraction. A plan formed in her mind and satisfied, she snuggled into Dempsey's warmth and slept again.

Morning found them both stiff and sore from a night on the floor but Makepeace was quietly determined to go through with her plan.

"How do you feel?" Enquired Dempsey as he placed his hand first against her flushed cheek, then against her forehead.

"Not too bad considering."

"You're running a temperature."

"I know but at least the bleeding is still under control" she replied as she pointed to the still white homemade bandages. "Help me up?"

He looked at her suspiciously "why?"

She rolled her eyes "because I need the loo."

He blushed "Oh, err, what do we do about that?"

He pulled Makepeace to her feet and she swayed a little before finding her balance and staggering to the door.

"You ask of course" she replied as she banged on the door.

The door flew open and Karen demanded "What? Have you decided Dempsey?"

Makepeace was confused "decided what Dempsey?"

He looked at Makepeace and all his protective instincts welled up inside him, he had to save her. "Do you promise she'll be set free if I agree to marry you?" He shouted to Karen.

"Dempsey no!" shouted Makepeace as she desperately staggered towards him, "what are you playing at?" She hissed as she reached his side, "We can get out of here"

"How far do you think you can go with that injury? The wound is deep Makepeace, you need to be in a hospital."

"Dempsey, trust me, I have a plan." She beseeched him; she couldn't let him marry that woman just to save her.

"Harry it'll be ok. I marry her, save you, get her back on the treatment then divorce her."

"No Dempsey, it won't be ok, it's not fair to play with her emotions like that and what if you can't get her back on the treatment?" She shouted to Karen "He's not marrying you today or any other day Karen so forget it, I'd die before I let him walk down the aisle with you."

"So be it" Spat Karen and pulling a knife she strode into the room and grabbed Makepeace.

Makepeace found herself dragged out into the foggy dawn and the door was firmly slammed shut on Dempsey's yelled protests. Damm, she thought to herself, not quite according to plan but at least I'm out of that cabin.

Karen fixed manic eyes on her and smiled "You look a little feverish Harry dear, why don't you take a nice cool dip in the Thames." She pushed Harry roughly to her knees and tied a rope round her wrists. Harry struggled fruitlessly against the other woman as she was dragged to the side of the barge and thrown over, she hit the water and sank before being hauled up by the rope round her wrists. Karen laughed as she secured the rope so that Makepeace was submersed up to her neck, held by her arms over her head. Makepeace heard Karen's footsteps die away and felt the icy cold water starting to numb her limbs. "Great" she grumbled to herself. She knew she had to extricate herself before the freezing cold water caused hypothermia but at least the chill numbed the pain in her side. Grunting with effort she kicked hard with her legs and swam upwards until she was high enough out of the water to grip the rope firmly with both hands. By the time she'd done that she was exhausted but she couldn't give up now, driven on by thoughts of Dempsey having to marry that psycho she twisted her body round so she could brace her feet against the hull of the barge and slowly climb up the side. She walked herself up step by step, painstakingly slowly as she could only move her hands by small amounts up the rope and her ears were straining for any sound of Karen returning. It seemed like an eternity before Harry finally crawled over the side and collapsed on the deck.

Karen had left the Sergeant cooling her heels in the water and returned to her main prey, he'd almost agreed to marry her until that bitch had interfered.

"Where's Harry, what have you done with her?" Dempsey demanded as soon as Karen opened the door.

"Now now James, let's not discuss unpleasant reminders of the past, we have our future to arrange," she drawled.

"The only unpleasant reminder of the past is you Lady now what have you done with Makepeace?"

She frowned; he was going to be very hard work. "She's gone for a swim but unfortunately the water is a little cold at this time of year so I wouldn't take too long to cooperate with me dear."

Dempsey ran his hand through his hair in a gesture that revealed his frustration at their situation and fixed a cold glare on Karen, "I hate you and if Makepeace dies I will kill you with my own two hands."

Karen laughed at him "Oh James you are so funny." She then gave him a stony look to match his own and added "I'll leave you to work on your apology, I have a fitting for my wedding dress in half an hour so you should have plenty of time to come up with something suitable and remember, her life is in your hands now James, she lives for as long as you please me." She laughed as she swept out of the door and firmly locked it behind her.

Makepeace was cold and tired, she wanted to close her eyes and just sleep forever but her senses were screaming danger, she had to get up before Karen came back. Forcing herself wearily to her feet she staggered unsteadily towards the room where Dempsey was still prisoner. As she approached she could hear Karen and Dempsey talking inside but couldn't make out the words, her heart twisted as she thought of the sacrifice that Dempsey had been about to make for her. Looking around she saw some crates untidily piled on the deck and a crowbar had been left nearby, perfect, she seized the crowbar and concealed herself behind the crates ready to ambush Karen when she appeared.

Spikings looked up eagerly as Chaz entered his office "Anything?" he asked hopefully.

Chaz's normal deadpan expression dissolved into a smile as he handed an opened letter and a manilla folder to Spikings, "we found the letter at Harry's place and the information in the folder is what Dempsey pulled from the archives yesterday afternoon before he left."

Spikings read the letter then the contents of the folder and a frown appeared, "it seems that our team has been bitten in the backside by one of their former cases."

Chaz frowned too "Yes, it's a dangerous situation Guv."

Spikings snapped "You don't have to tell me that! That bloody woman will probably kill both of them, Dempsey won't give in to her and Harry sure as hell won't give up without a fight. Do we have any idea where they may be?"

"We got uniform to scour the dockyards mentioned in the letter but no sign of their cars."

"They could have been moved," mused Spikings.

"They found some blood near the wharf but no other signs."

Spikings was restless, he'd had a bad feeling ever since Dempsey and Makepeace had failed to turn up for work that morning, a lot could happen in half a day and he was anxious to track down the missing duo. "Fetch the car round Chaz, we're going fishing."

Chaz grinned with relief at the chance to join the search as he was concerned for his colleagues too. "Yes Guv."

Spikings shivered in the cold, winter was fast approaching and although the weak sun had long since burnt off the early morning mist it did little to warm the air, the dockyards were eerily quite now that they had been abandoned for a newer yard built further upriver, most of the cranes had been long since dismantled and all that was left was empty packing crates, rusting cargo containers and the odd derelict boat.

Chaz was quietly surveying the scene too and pointed towards a few of the remaining boats and barges "they seem in better condition than the rest, probably still in use Guv."

"Yes," mused Spikings "those moorings are probably privately rented, good place to start Chaz."

They started out towards the cluster of boats and barges but as they neared the air was suddenly split by a commotion coming from the assumed private moorings. They glanced at each other, each thinking the same thing and broke into a run towards the racket.

Dempsey jumped as he heard a massive clang followed by yells and thuds. _Makepeace has escaped! _He thought to himself, _come on Harry, you're my only hope of getting out of here alive and still a bachelor. _He paced the room in frustration, listening to the fight outside but with no idea of who was winning. His heart leapt into his throat as he heard Makepeace moan in pain but it's hammering eased slightly as he heard another thud followed by Karen yelping. Suddenly there was a sharp cry, he wasn't sure which woman it was from, followed by the sound of a body hitting the deck. There was a moment of silence before he heard unsteady footsteps heading in his direction; he held his breath as the footsteps paused then whoever it was apparently passed out. He breathed out slowly, listening to the silence, then began yelling.

Makepeace had waited patiently behind the crates until Karen had left the little room and locked the door again. Whilst Karen had her back turned, concentrating on securing her prisoner, Makepeace had silently slipped around the crates ready to spring out on her foe. Karen sauntered over towards the adjoining cabin and went inside, Makepeace breathed a sigh of relief as she reappeared after only a moment carrying a handbag over her shoulder. As Karen casually strolled towards the gangway Makepeace realised that she would be just out of reach, she would have to come out into the open to take a swing at the other woman with the crowbar she'd found. She briefly considered letting Karen go and just releasing Dempsey but not only did she want to prove to that arrogant pig that she was just as able to do the job as him, she didn't want to run the risk of Karen going to ground somewhere and then trying again, the past few months had been very harrowing for Makepeace and she certainly didn't want a repeat. She would prove herself not only by rescuing Dempsey's sorry butt, but by single handedly arresting Karen too. She fought to control the shivers as her cold wet clothes prevented her body from warming up, shivering was ineffective at this point and only served to further sap her energy_. Now! _She thought to herself, Karen had just passed and was as close as she was going to get, Makepeace took a few silent steps and swung the crowbar. Some sixth sense must've warned Karen as she turned and threw herself to one side at the last minute, instead of impacting on her skull, the iron bar slid in a glancing blow down her left arm and hit the steel deck with a ringing blow. Rolling gracefully to her feet, Karen cradled her left arm with her right hand and glared at her attacker.

"You've got balls bitch but I have the advantage, you're injured."

Makepeace looked unconcerned even though she gripped the crowbar tightly, "so are you."

Karen dropped her hold on her injured arm and removed a knife from under her jacket, "this?" she laughed as she shrugged her left shoulder "you just bruised me but I'll more than bruise you, this time I'll kill you."

The two women danced a dangerous dance, Makepeace struggling to defend herself with the unwieldy cumbersome crowbar and Karen making swift darting attacks with the knife. Makepeace was tiring and upon seeing this Karen made the fatal mistake of being overconfident, she overlooked several opportunities to slip below Makepeace's guard in order to toy with her prey a little. Makepeace felt herself weakening rapidly and knew she had to use Karen's ego against her to end this quickly, she made a poor parry and stumbled. She couldn't quite suppress a moan of pain as the Karen took the bait and made a neat slice with the knife across Makepeace's left shoulder, she dropped the crowbar but for now she had to ignore the pain. Karen circled closer, sensing the weakness in her prey but that was what Makepeace was waiting for and quick as a flash she kicked out at the knife hand. Karen yelped in pain as Makepeace's foot smashed into her hand breaking a finger and sending the knife skittering across the deck. The two women scrambled, kicking and clawing at each other in a desperate attempt to reach the knife. Both of them reached for it but Karen slammed an elbow into the wound she had inflicted the previous night and as Makepeace instinctively curled up round the ball of agony that was her abdomen, Karen grabbed the knife.

She waved it triumphantly in the air and crowed "He's mine now, nothing you can do will stop me."

"I think not," replied Makepeace. She launched herself at Karen and as she slammed into her their combined weight pulled them to the deck in a clawing heap. Both women gripped the knife, each trying to turn it towards the other, the handle was slick with their sweat and neither woman could gain the advantage. Makepeace felt desperate, she didn't want to die here, she had to rescue Dempsey, she had to prove herself to him. "You won't kill me you bitch" spat Makepeace, "and if you did, Dempsey will kill you. He hates you, could you marry him knowing he's just biding his time until he can get you?"

There! A momentary slackening of Karen's grip was all it took for Makepeace to slide the knife home under the lowest rib and jerk it up into Karen's heart. Karen shrieked in rage, which became a cry of shock as the life ebbed out of her body. Makepeace felt sick at what she had just had to do but nevertheless wasted no time in rummaging through the woman's clothes and locating the key to release Dempsey. She forced her ailing body to it's feet and made her way unsteadily towards the door but the day's events took their toll upon her and she found her vision blurring as she tried to push the key into the lock with trembling hands, the strain of everything she's been through was just too much and she silently collapsed to the deck in a boneless heap.

Spikings and Chaz scrambled up the gangway onto the barge to find Karen lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the deck and Makepeace lying in a heap by the door to a cabin. Chaz headed towards Karen and Spikings towards Makepeace, as he neared he heard the unmistakable sounds of Dempsey from behind the door. He glanced quickly at Chaz who shook his head, _good_ he thought, _less messy now that Karen is dead although I think Dempsey would kill her himself if Makepeace isn't ok. _He placed two fingers against Makepeace's neck and was relieved to find a weak pulse, he quickly removed his usual warm quilted anorak and draped it over her before taking the keys from her hand to release Dempsey. He stepped casually back as the younger man came flying out with his fists swinging, his wild eyes unseeing at first as his need to escape consumed him.

As Dempsey realised that he was unopposed he allowed his senses to take in the scene of Karen lying dead on the deck, Chaz's deep baritone calmly reporting in on the radio, Spikings watching him speculatively and finally Makepeace.

"Makepeace!" he breathed as he dropped to his knees beside her, he wanted to take her in his arms and reassure himself that she was still alive but he was afraid to touch her.

"Ambulance is on its way Guv," reported Chaz as he joined them. He glanced questioningly at Dempsey but Spikings shook his head, best to let him be for now.

"Dempsey, I'm afraid you'll have to ride with me and fill us in on what the hell has being going on." Spikings raised his hand to forestall the imminent protest from Dempsey, "You won't do her any good being in the ambulance you'll just get in the way of the paramedics, give them room to do their job eh."

Dempsey nodded, he knew Spikings was right but he didn't have to like it.

Spikings and Chaz sat patiently on the overstuffed chairs of the hospital waiting room whilst Dempsey alternated between perching restlessly on the edge of a seat and pacing the small room.

"Oh for goodness sake Dempsey will you sit down." Snapped Spikings as Dempsey sprang to his feet yet again.

Dempsey shot a dirty look at his superior but nevertheless sat down again.

Chaz could empathise with the man; everyone knew that Dempsey and Makepeace carried secret torches for one another even if they didn't. Most people in SI10 were betting on if and when the two stubborn lovebirds would ever admit their feelings and become partners in love as well as work. He caught Spikings' eye and the older man inclined his head subtly towards the door, time for a serious talk with Dempsey. Although the boss came across, as being grouchy and tough Chaz knew he was a good man who genuinely cared for the people under his charge, he would've considered all that Dempsey had told him on the way to the hospital and now he would try to pull the disconsolate yank out of his current distress. He returned Spikings' silent request with a barely perceptible nod of his own and rose to his feet, "I'm going for a coffee, anyone want one?" Both Spikings and Dempsey declined and he slipped out of the room.

Spikings cleared his throat awkwardly, he wasn't good at this emotional stuff but he supposed ruefully that it occasionally came with the job. "Harry is a fighter, she'll be alright you know."

Dempsey turned an angry but worried face on him "Why though? Why did she put herself in danger, we could have handled it together."

Spikings groaned inwardly, oh no, he was going to have to spell this out. "She...harrumph.... cares about you Dempsey."

Dempsey completely missed the nervous throat clearing and embarrassed pauses, "well I care about her too, you care, Chaz cares, everyone cares about their friends and colleagues but it was irresponsible to go running round those yards, alone, in the middle of the night without backup."

"It wouldn't be the first time you've taken a silly risk and left Makepeace behind to fume about your irresponsible attitude either," pointed out Spikings mildly.

"But I'm a..." His protest died as the realisation hit him and he groaned "oh no, she was trying to prove a point wasn't she."

"Yes Dempsey, she was. Do you think that I would accept anyone who couldn't do the job? As I said, Makepeace is one of the best damn officers I've ever worked with but she felt she had to prove herself to you. You're both too proud and stubborn for your own good."

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you." Dempsey dropped his head into his hands.

"Don't apologise to me, it's Makepeace you should be apologising to."

"She could've asked for back up though."

"Yes, she could," admitted Spikings " and I think I suspect why she didn't but that is something for her to talk with you about."

At that moment a nurse entered the waiting room and addressed Spikings, "Sir, you may see her now."

Spikings thanked the nurse and nodded for Dempsey to go ahead and see his partner.

Dempsey entered the room and quietly approached the single occupant. Makepeace appeared to be sleeping and he slipped silently into the chair that had been left at her bedside. Taking her limp hand in his he felt the coldness of her skin and sighed, "I'm so sorry I made you do this, I should've looked after you better."

Makepeace stirred sleepily and her eyelids slowly fluttered open, "Dempsey?" She murmured

"Hey, how are you partner?"

She quickly took in his forced joviality and tried to put on a brave face of her own, "I need a holiday, do you think Spikings could spare me?"

He laughed, "Makepeace you are something else, you know that?"

She smiled "So you've said." Her smile suddenly disappeared as she asked, "What about Karen?"

Dempsey shuffled his feet, suddenly very interested in the scuffed toes of his shoes. "Dead." He answered, he didn't know what else to say.

Makepeace seemed deflated, "I killed her," she muttered softly. Suddenly the trauma of everything hit her in a suffocating wave, her cheeks paled with shock and she began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey. It's ok," soothed Dempsey. He carefully perched on her bedside and gently enfolded her into his arms. "You did good Makepeace, real good and I'm sorry I was such an ass."

Wrapped in his warm embrace Makepeace felt so protected she wanted to cry, forcing back the tears she whispered, "I thought she was going to kill me, I didn't want to kill her but it was her or me."

"Makepeace, you did what you had to, you did nothing wrong. If I had been more accepting of having a female partner maybe you would've felt more able to confide in me."

"I should've asked for backup but I wanted to prove to you that I could do this."

"I know you can Makepeace it's just that..."

She looked up at him, eye's shining with repressed tears. He couldn't say it, why was it so hard to say three little words to her? He cleared his throat uncomfortably and a sudden memory of his talk with Spikings flashed in his mind. "I care about you Makepeace."

Was that disappointment in her eyes? He couldn't tell, it had been so fleeting and then she'd buried her head in his shoulder.

His jacket muffled her words but he could just make out "I know losing your last partner hit you hard but I'm sick and tired of being made to feel like I'm only good for decoration. I'm bloody good at my job Dempsey and I thought I had an opportunity to save your sorry chauvinistic butt and prove to you once and for all that I'm your equal."

He took her chin in his hand and gently raised it so he could look into her eyes; a tear broke free and rolled down her cheek. "Harry," he soothed "you have, I admit you're probably better than me and I don't want to work with anybody else."

"Then why?"

His heart lurched at the pain and confusion in that simple question. "Because I was trying to protect you, I never ever wanted to see you hurt like this but I failed to realise that we're stronger together. From now on it's an equal partnership."

She smiled through her tears "that means you'll have to do half of the paperwork Dempsey," she warned.

He grimaced "I know."

"I'll help you with your reports but I won't do them for you."

His emotions got the better of him and he pulled her closer "I don't care, I'm just glad you're going to be alright."

Her shivering slowly subsided as she relaxed against his chest, "I'm glad everything will be okay too" she mumbled as she slipped into a healing sleep.

Watching discretely through the partially pulled blinds Spikings allowed himself a small satisfied smile.

"Everything alright Guv?" Asked Chaz as he reappeared with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"Oh I think everything will be just fine Chaz but I don't think that bet is going to be won by anyone just yet." He winked conspiratorially at Chaz who just shook his head and smiled with amusement. How Spikings managed to find out about the clandestine goings on in the office never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
